


When the wind blows

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Tracks [2]
Category: Infinity Train
Genre: Confusion, Friendship, Gen, Longing, Trains, anxiety(?), impressions at least, minor flashbacks, minor trauma(?), train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Sometimes Tulip can’t stand the sound of the train.Sometimes she needs to be so close that she can feel it.





	When the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do an infinity train Drabble. Been all over the place lately, guys.

“You sure this is a good idea, Tul?”

“Yeah; now shut up.”

It’s November again, autumn on the brink of winter. Makayla scrambles worriedly after Tulip as she digs her fingers into the dirt and pulls herself up the incline. There’s been a buzzing under her skin - a fear, a longing.

She has to see.

She knows it’s not the same, as much as she knows the dead leaves crackling, shattering beneath her aren’t the same as last year’s deceased ones. But she _has to see_.

Once she pulls herself up - only turning to help Makayla up when she slips with a yelp - she stands, rocking on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

“Isn’t this sorta dangerous?”

Tulip huffs. “We’re far enough from the tracks.” 

So they wait in silence. The ground starts to rumble.

Makayla yelps, crouching slightly as though fearful the train will turn onto them. Tulip just breathes.

It’s long, loud call rumbles through her very being. It’s not the same, not by a long shot - but it’s enough to remind her of the great cars housing infinity; the absolutely tumultuous winds that had threatened to pull her off.

This little train merely creates a gust that whips her skewed ponytail around. It’s a sad echo of what she had known, but it was enough.

She closes her eyes, breathes deep. Remembers.

_Atticus. One-one._

_ Amelia._

“Girl, you okay?”

When she opens her eyes the train is gone - memories dissipate with it. She turns to Makayla, who seems worried.

Afraid.

This isn’t the first time she’s acted oddly since she’s returned. Of course it isn’t. Last time they’d been walking in town and heard the far off whistle, it had caused Tulip to hunch over, fear coiling in her gut because ‘_what did the cars hold today? she needed to take notes, figure this out. Would she make it off? Would she die?_’

But that time it had been unwelcome. This time. . .

This time she craved the thrum and the whistle-screech. The tingling through her fingertips.

“It’s fine, Makayla,” she turns away from the empty tracks, makes her way starting to slide down the slope, “let’s get back before my mom flips out.”


End file.
